


The Impossible

by Phantom_Serenity



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance, Slow Burn, When I try slow burn it never stays slow, based slightly on my life but not really cause come on, maybe slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-09-27 10:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20406232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Serenity/pseuds/Phantom_Serenity
Summary: The fan meets the actor. But how is this real? Is she just living out a fan fiction dream?





	1. Chapter 1

There was a crowd around me waiting. So many of us hoping to catch a glimpse, maybe a smile. The ones who had the privilege of actually seeing the show had the first chance at pictures and autographs. I was hoping to get an autograph, but my chances were slim. Too many had already told me of their failures at this. None of us blamed Tom. So many people were waiting, and he was most likely drained and exhausted each night after performing. But maybe tonight some of us would have better luck.

Screams echo as Zawe and Charlie each come outside and begin signing autographs. Zawe seems in a rush, hurrying along the line with minimal conversation. Charlie takes a little more time, but his exhaustion is plain. Soon Zawe is clearly done and hurries into a car. As Charlie moves down further, a door opens, and the crowd turns almost manic. There he is, Tom Hiddleston, in the flesh. My breath catches in my chest. How is he even better looking in person?

I can’t get close enough. He’s signing programs and other random items, posing with different fans for a quick photo. Even with people getting their moment and moving so that others have a chance, I can’t quite get up to the barricade. Some stranger takes pity on me and helps me reach so that my poster ends up right by his hand. Tom looks up, and our eyes lock. In that second I’m sure my knees are going to simply turn to noodles. With a smile, he looks down again, signing my poster and reaching to hand it to me. There’s the slightest contact, his fingertips brushing mine. Then he leans closer, clearly noticing my phone in hand, camera ready. 

“Quick shot,” he purrs, managing to almost wrap an arm around me to get us both in the frame. Once the picture is taken, he grins and winks at me. “Lovely, thank you love,” he murmurs. Just before he turns to the next adoring fan, words fly out from my mouth.

“We love you Tom!”

Immediately I want to die. How did I manage to turn such a fantastic moment into something so cheesy and cliché? I’m going to have to go find a bar and drown myself in liquor to forget the way I ruined this. But he keeps his eyes locked with mine, and his smile goes warm. 

“Feeling is mutual, love,” he chuckles, sending another wink towards me. Then he’s gone down the line. My heart is starting to pound now. I have to move on, allow others their chance. Besides, I’m close to tears now. I need to gather myself once more. I get away from the crowd and only then do I stop and glance down at my poster. I’ll have to wait till I’m in better lighting in my hotel room to actually see what he wrote. But this is something I will never forget. What a Saturday night.

After a night of squealing with my online friends and a few drinks to settle myself, I manage to fall asleep. The next morning it all feels like some sort of dream. Maybe I imagined the whole thing. Or maybe it was a random fan fiction that took over my dreams. But there is my poster on the table. Looking it over, I begin smiling as I read over the autograph once more.

“All my best, Love,  
Tom”

It was very real. I actually had this happen. Before getting ready for my day, I change my lock and home screen on my phone. That photograph will be there for eternity.

My day is planned out. Some random exploring and sightseeing before I get ready for the next big event of my vacation. Monday I’ll be seeing one of my favorite shows, The Phantom of the Opera. There was no way I could swing getting tickets for Betrayal. But Phantom is one I’ve wanted to see on Broadway for so long. It’s going to be a lovely treat.

Heading out, I first hit the famed New York public library. Whenever I come to the city, I have to see the library. The architecture doesn’t change, but when I come I always find something new to appreciate. As usual, I find a coffee mug to purchase as a souvenir. With a smile, I tuck it carefully into my bag before heading to my next destination, Argosy Bookstore. After reading about online, I was desperate to see this six story bookshop, in business for close to a century.

The scent of old books surrounds me as I walk in. It’s as familiar as my roses back home. There’s so much to see, the shelves just of the first floor overwhelming me. In a corner, I just begin examining the books held there. The feeling that comes from being surrounded by this sort of history and knowledge is hard to explain. But it brings tears to my eyes. Hearing a man clear his throat, I furtively wipe my eyes and look up, assuming I need to move out of his way. Then I look up… and up a little more. The man is extremely tall. 

The man is Tom Hiddleston.

My jaw drops as I realize I just nearly ran over Tom Hiddleston in a bookstore. How is this possible? “Sorry, I’m sorry,” I mumble, trying to gather my thoughts. His smile grows as he steps a tiny bit closer.

“You’re alright love. I think we met last night, didn’t we?”


	2. Chapter 2

I’m looking up at him, frozen in place and completely in shock. He actually remembers me? 

“Yeah, yeah I was outside the theater last night. You were nice enough to sign a poster for me.” It’s a bit surprising that I’m able to speak this calmly. Here I am, standing right in front of Tom Hiddleston, and I’m speaking like a normal person. “I guess this is your day off, Hmm?”

His smile is like a spotlight. “Yes, yes Sunday is a free day for me. It’s nice to have a bit of time to recharge.” As he looks up and around at the shelves, he sighs. “There’s something about a bookstore, isn’t there? Especially old books. There’s a sort of magic here. There’s nothing like the scent of old books. Usually I find a few bookstores, and then I head to the park to read. What are you looking for today?”

He’s leaning against a ledge separating bookshelves. I’m blinking in surprise. He’s genuinely interested in talking to me. At least he’s not assuming I’m some crazy stalker fan. “The same, actually. A book is always a nice souvenir from vacation. I thought I’d look around, maybe find something before getting a coffee or maybe some lunch. I’m not really looking for something particular. Just whatever catches my eye.” Part of me wonders if he is just being polite. Maybe he thinks he’s got to be nice until I walk away. Smiling up at him, I murmur “Well, I suppose I should let you get on with your free day. It was really nice to meet you, to see you again, Mr. Hiddleston.”

“Oh, don’t rush off,” he replies. “And please, call me Tom. What’s your name, love?”

He’s asking my name. Tom Hiddleston is asking me what my name is. I manage to whisper it, and he leans close like I’m sharing some vital secret. Repeating my name, he smiles. “Nice to meet you. Let’s look together. It’s nice to have a buddy in the bookstore.”

And that’s what happens. We begin scanning the shelves, showing off various finds. When we get to the shelf of Shakespeare, I almost laugh. He becomes almost giddy as he exclaims over an antique copy of Henry V. He really is that enthusiastic about Shakespeare in person. 

“You know, that’s one of my favorite performances by you,” I tell him. “You were absolutely incredible.”

“You’re too kind darling, thank you.” He blushes, grinning and looking down modestly. “It was a joy to perform. I get something from each character I play, and Henry was no different.”

I don’t say too much more. He doesn’t seem to want too much fawning and attention in that manner. We continue looking at books until I gasp. Pulling a worn and faded book from a shelf, my hand smoothes over the title. “Pride and Prejudice. Oh my goodness, this is from the early… this copy was published in nineteen hundred.” The age of this book has me in awe. “How fantastic!”

“That is a good find.” Tom’s eyes light up as he gently touches the blue spine. “It’s a classic for good reason. Are you like me and enjoy having multiple copies of your favorites?”

“You’ve got me figured out. Yeah, I definitely like having a few copies. My favorite copy of his is an old book club edition from the forties. It’s illustrated.” Reluctantly I start to gingerly place it back on the shelf but he stops me. 

“Oh no, no darling, you have to have this,” he murmurs. As my eyes widen, he continues “You said it yourself, a book is a lovely souvenir to have.”

“Yeah, but Tom these are antiques. This book is…” I see the price and my eyes bug out. “This is a car payment. And not a basic car, this is a luxury car payment.”

That smile appears. “And you should have a lovely memory of today. This book will be that memory.” Before I can argue, he presses one long finger to my lips. “No, please, let me. I insist on gifting this.”

What can I say? “Then you have let me get lunch or coffee, whichever comes after we leave here. Please, let me do that at least.”

There’s a battle fought internally. I can see it in his eyes. He must be debating on whether it’s the gentlemanly thing to do. Finally he smiles. “It’s a deal. You pick out a place that we can grab lunch and take it to the park. I know a perfect spot to eat, relax, read, and even people watch.”

I nod and pull my phone out to begin finding a food place when it hits me. 

I’m having a lunch date with Tom Hiddleston.


End file.
